Letters to the Family
by Mickidona
Summary: A series of letters to various countries, from Francis. Written for my Francis Instagram -
1. England

England

Arthur,

Hello there, jour de pluie! I can see your scowl already, and I haven't even sent this letter yet. It is a technique you seem to have perfected, being grumpy when I am around.  
There is not much to say that you do not already know. While I wish I could express it more easily, more beautifully, there is not much more I can say, than I love you.  
I know you do not feel the same, but perhaps it is better that way. After all, it brings me such joy to see how happy Alfred makes you, although it pains me all the same.  
You know these things, of course, but I know things too. I know how you dislike face to face conversation, I know how you like the simple elegance of a letter. And I know I cannot hope for you to let me be as I wish, to be in your presence every second I may be, so I ask this instead;  
Allow me your words. You actions and nuances, the things you speak and the messages you write.  
Allow me to watch and wonder, what could have been. I will stay the watcher, unless your mind is changed. I can but hope, after all.  
Allow me to see you be happy, and in turn, allow yourself to be happy. I know it's not the most forefront thing on your mind, but it is important to me, and of course, to Amérique. He loves you dearly, I know, and only wishes for you to love yourself the same.  
So, if not for me, do it for him. Love yourself, be happy, and live a life full of the riches that love can give you.  
And, if nothing else, simply remember.

Yours,  
Francis


	2. America

America

Alfred,

What to say to the man who has my love? I am finding it hard to look you in the eyes, and yet I cannot hate you. I am envious, that is true. You are the better man, for he chose you over me. I can wish all I want for it to not be true, but the fact is there; he picked you.

But I do not hate you, no, I never could. How could I hate the one whom my dearest Arthur calls beloved? You must forgive me my occasional gripe, the bad words I am sure to throw in your direction. Forgive an old man his heartache.

We were meant to be friends, I know that. I assisted you in your plea for independence because I hoped it would not only pull you away from him, but foster a long and strong companionship between us. As a friend, you would not be a rival. But all I managed was to rip your shared heart in two. And when I went to comfort him? He refused. It was you he needed, not I, and it was me who had helped you to leave him.

I could not approach you then, for fear of further breaking the already fragile bonds between the three of us. You, in your far off land, Arthur, left broken in the cold and dark, and me, standing, watching, waiting, unsure of what to do.

Was it the right choice? Oui, it was. Your independence has proven more beneficial not only to yourself, but to many other countries as well. And Angleterre, dear Arthur, he pulled himself together in the end. Without my help. He is a strong man, I must credit him with that. Stronger than you or I will ever be. And now you and he, you get on better than ever, and that I am glad for.

Although I must admit I did not expect you to get on quite so well. Friends, brothers, yes, but lovers? Never. I was perhaps a little too caught up in my own courting to realise yours. And yet, somehow, you were successful before I even suspected anything. For that reason you are the luckiest man I know.

Do you love him too? You must. It is not an option. I do not care what handsome playboy or flirty model passes your way, under no circumstances are you to hurt him. And if you do? I will not hesitate to rip out your scrotum via your oesophagus. There is absolutely no excuse for toying with an already fragile heart, so while I choose to step aside and allow you both your comforts, be aware that I am keeping a very close eye on you. Do not mess this up.

And on that note, I believe it is best for me to draw this letter to a close. I am very proud of you, do not forget that. But it is more important for you to be proud of yourself. And there is so much for you to be proud of, my dear, so much. Take good care of Arthur for me.

Love,

Francis

P.S. He secretly likes McDonalds. Don't tell him I told you that.


	3. Hong Kong

Hong Kong

Wang Jia,  
Salut, Hong Kong, how have you been doing? It is a long time since we have spoken.  
In fact, I admit I had rather been avoiding you. The whole incident with you and Angleterre made me not want to interfere, but it all seems to have blown over, oui?  
I have asked Arthur about you, and he feels rather sorry for what he did. But it worked out in the end, did it not? Although you did receive those grizzly eyebrows... which you wear quite well, might I add!  
I would like to know more of you in the future, learn the things I do not know. I can perhaps assist you in reconciling your relationship with Angleterre, non? Only at your request, of course.  
I would ask to be your big brother, but your family is already quite sizeable. Oh well, I suppose you can never have too many brothers! Or perhaps we can simply be good friends. Whatever suits you best.  
Ah, and before I go, I must compliment you on your sparkles in this picture. A very handsome attribute!

A future friend,  
Francis


	4. Liechtenstein

Liechtenstein

Lili,  
Ah, la petit fils that brings light into all the life she touches! You are such a sweet girl, never to say a bad word against anyone, and yet so fiercely defensive of the ones you love.  
Is there anything more I need say? I cannot think of any advice I could give to improve an already perfect girl!  
I will, however, say this; do not forget your importance. Many may think you are plain, or tell you that you don't matter, but you must remember that we all love you! I cannot think of a nation who would say anything against you.  
Now, make sure to keep your big brother close! He loves you dearly, although he may not always show it. Keep up the good work with him; our harsh old Switzy is quite soft when you are with him.  
And, always remember, a smiling face is a happy face. There is nothing we would rather see than your smile, my dear!

Your honorary big brother,  
Francis


	5. Nyo Canada

Nyo!Canada

Madeline,  
My dearest, darling daughter. I cannot express in words how proud I am of you. You have kept your chin up through all of these hardships, and just look at what you are today! That shy little girl who could hardly speak a word has blossomed into a beautiful young woman, and I could not be more proud.  
Are you taking care of yourself, chérie? I do not see you as often as I should, and I want to be sure you are healthy and well. Do not forget; three meals a day, a good dose of fruit and vegetables, and the occasional chocolate bar. It is good to be naughty sometimes, and I am always around to bake you sweets, if the need should arise.  
Now it is time for me to be a father. I can almost hear you facepalming already, chérie, but do not worry! My concerns are well placed. I have heard a rumour that you have found yourself a 'squeeze', as you youngsters say.  
Firstly, I would like to know if they are simply rumours, or if you are indeed in a relationship. Ooh, and who is the lucky person? I am sure I will approve of your choice... although I may need to give them a little talking to. It is always best to ensure their validity, my dear.  
But, remember that you are not defined by a relationship you may or may not be in. You are such a strong woman, and I am eternally proud of you for that. I am always here to talk to, be a shoulder to cry on, or simply to sit in silence with, if you so desire.  
Take good care of yourself, chéri.

Lots of love,  
Papa Francis


	6. Spain

Spain

Antonio,

Ah, bonjour, mon meilleur ami! It has been to many moons since we last hung out. I have been so busy with work, and talking on the phone is simply not the same! We must meet and talk about everything. Gilbert will provide the alcohol, as usual.  
How have you been? Your relationship with Lovino has certainly improved! In more ways than one, I hope. Ohonhonhon~  
But, for once, I would like to hear how you are. Whenever I ask you simply give me an update on dear Lovi's emotional status. What about you? Antonio is just as important as Lovino, don't forget that!  
How are your turtles? The one with a broken foot... Barbara, was it? I hope she is well healed. It does not do well for you when your animals are injured or sad, I know that much.  
You must tell me everything you are proud of recently, no matter how small. I want you to be proud of yourself, and the first step towards that is recognising your achievements. So, think of three things you are proud of accomplishing, and tell me!  
You always were such a good friend, Tonio, and it is high time I returned your favour.

Your friend forever,  
Francis


	7. Wy

Wy

Paulette,  
Such a young nation, yet so terribly mature already! It was only 2008, I believe, when you declared independence, and yet you have already grown into such a strong willed girl. After all, it takes a lot of courage and confidence to declare independence all on your own!  
Have you succeeded in building your driveway yet? I hear that is the reason for your declaration, and I hope that a marvellous driveway, fit for a Rolls Royce, has been constructed.  
I am sorry to have so little contact with you; after all, we live on opposite sides of the earth! But perhaps we can chanhe that in the future. You would like to have me for a big brother, oui?  
I hope to see more of you in the future.

Your distant friend,  
Francis


End file.
